


Finds fault with my translations

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Identity, Linguistics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The syllables of Kryptonian sound strange in a human's throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finds fault with my translations

**Author's Note:**

> Porn drabble for [](http://solvent90.livejournal.com/profile)[**solvent90**](http://solvent90.livejournal.com/).

The syllables of Kryptonian sound strange in a human's throat, but Tim's pronunciation is comprehensible.

"I'm yours," he says, or perhaps it's, "I love you."

Impossible to tell in that language.

"Kal," Tim says, falling to his knees.

Impossible not to let him have what he wants, impossible not to use his mouth the way he's been asking for.

Though he whimpers, he clings to Kal's hips, breaking his fingernails on invulnerable skin and pressing until his knuckles must be white.

Impossible not to stroke his hair and hold him there and come into his hot, sweet, vulnerable human mouth.


End file.
